Forever and Always
by lilykinz200
Summary: Tweek and Craig were always Tweek and Craig. Forever meant forever, right? T for Swearing later on:  CREEK


Forever & Always

Chapter 1: Pre-K

Age: 5

"Tweek Honey, are you ready?" My mom spoke softly to me. I was sitting in the back seat of my family's minivan, so I couldn't see her. But if I could, I knew she would be smiling that big smile. The one that made me feel like I was in a safe place.

"Yes Mommy!" I said and twitched a teensy bit. I do that a lot, the twitching. I had a small thermos, with Mickey Mouse And Donald Duck on it, filled up with coffee, in my hand.

"Then let's go." she parked the car and got out. I shoved the thermos into the small backpack I was wearing. I stayed in my seat and she came to grab me. I unbuckled my seatbelt and she carried me out of the car. She placed me on the ground gently.

"C'mon" she put out her hand and I grabbed it instantly. I was so small. Everything seemed to be ten times my height.

We walked across a little cross-ey thing and were at the door to a big brick building. It looked scary. I didn't like scary. I hid behind my Mommy's legs.

She pulled me with her through the big red doors. They made a funny noise when she opened them, but the noise stopped once they were closed.

The room we had come into was a plain grey ish color. Nothing special, but also nothing scary. I liked it better in here than out there.

My mommy pulled me towards another door, this one wasn't as scary. It was just wood and had some number I didn't recognize on it. She opened it without knocking.

When she opened that door I saw a world unfold in front of me. A world of bright colors, crayons, stuffed animals, children, and sandboxes. It looked almost scary. Almost scary. Kind of scary. Not really scary...

"Hon, I'm going to talk to some people. Go try to make friends" She gave me a little push towards a clump of children. I looked at her with big, scared, pleading eyes. But she had already turned around to talk to some adult lady.

"Hey. There's a new kid!" a redheaded boy said in his squeaky voice. But I couldn't criticize that, since my voice was just as squeaky if not more.

"He looks like a freak" An obese toddler spat out. He had a scowl on his face, but it was there before I entered the room.

"*MPH MPH MPh-Ph*(Shut Up Fat-ass)" a boy said. He was wearing an orange parka, and it covered most of his face. I saw a little blonde hair poking out of the hood.

"Yeah." the fourth boy said. He had raven black hair, and a smile on his face.

"No one asked you, or you Jew" the fat kid spoke at first to the parka boy, then to the red head who had been laughing.

"Um..." I mumbled. Seemed they forgot I was the topic of their argument.

"Oh yah. Hi! I'm Kyle." the red head, Err, Kyle, said and put out his tiny hand. I put my equally tiny hand out to shake it.

"Watch out for him, he's a Jew" The fat kid said some what quietly. It was as if he didn't want the red head... Kyle... To hear, but he did at the same time. I got confused.

"By the way, I'm Eric Cartman" He continued, but this time he was louder.

"I'm Stan, and this is Kenny" The Raven haired boy said. He pointed to parka-boy when he said "Kenny". I smiled.

"I'm.. Gngr.. Tweek" I had made that stupid noise again, in the middle of the sentence. I hated that noise. I don't know why I even made that noise, how it started.. I just don't know.

"Tweek? That's lame" Fatso said. I frowned.

"I'm... S-sorry" I stuttered that time. I do that a lot when talking to people that aren't my parents.

"No it's not. Ignore Cartman. He's a dick," Kyle said. I guess by Cartman he meant that fat boy. But he said his name was Eric... GNEH!

"Yeah! None of us ever pay attention to Cartman... When we do we get in trouble" Stan said and stood next to Kyle. They both smiled.

"'EY! Don't listen to them kid, they're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? Your Fat?"

"IM NOT FAT! I'm big boned!

"Big boned my ass!"

"Shut up you Jew!"

"Why don't you FATASS?"

"I'll shove my foot up your Ass!"

"Oh you'd just love to!"

"I RESENT THAT!"

God. They really scared me, how they fought endlessly. I backed away nervously. Those guys were weird. Like, really weird.

I sat down and I looked to the left quickly. Then the right. I took off my little backpack, which held my precious thermos. I grabbed it and began to sip at my coffee.

Yeah, it may not have been the best thing for a five year old to be drinking coffee religiously. Or at all. But my parents owned a coffee shop, so lots of coffee for Tweek Tweak.

"Were those asswholes bothering you?" A monotone voice said from behind me. He startled me and I jumped a bit. Man, the kids here used really bad language.

"A little... They scare me..." I turned around to see who exactly I was talking to. That moment, little did I know it, would change my life forever. That was the first moment I saw Craig Tucker.

His dark, stormy eyes looked bored and emotionless. Yet, there was a story behind them. One that only he seemed to know but was not willing to share. His jaw was set in a frown, but it wasn't severe. Just slightly frowning. He looked bored and annoyed. His dark, pitch-black hair was mostly hidden by a blue chullo hat. It had a little yellow puffball on top of it. He wore mostly blue. I spent a while just looking at him. Even my five-year-old mind could comprehend that I was looking at one of the most strikingly beautiful people in the world.

"They're idiots. Mostly the fat one." He said in his icy voice. It's monotonous, yet it's not boring. It's kind of just there enough to intrigue you, yet it's not enough to satisfy.

"I f-figured that o-out." I stumbled on my words. I was still caught up in his facial features.

"Good. I'm Craig. You are?" He spoke his words clearly. Yet all the while sounding quite bored by them.

"Tweek." I smiled at him, hoping maybe he'd do the same. But alas, he doesn't appear to be a smiley type of person.

I took a sip of my coffee; meanwhile he gave me a once over.

"Nice name. It's interesting, unlike mine. Lets be friends" He didn't smile or alter his facial expression at all while talking. Whereas I get a huge smile on my face when he says we could be friends. I had never had a friend before.

"Okay." I smiled and took another sip.

"Let's be like them." he said and pointed at Mickey And Donald. They were standing next to each other, arms locked together, laughing about something that was apparently hilarious.

"Okay." I said nervously.

"What do you have in there anyway?" He sat down next to me. I sipped again.

"Coffee. I live on this stuff" I smiled.

"Nice." He looked at me for a minute and then looked at the other children around the room.

"Most of them are idiots." He said with his ever-present small scowl.

"That blonde one is Butters. He's nice but annoying. But if I'm ever not here, you can talk to him." Craig had pointed at the boy in the corner being yelled at by Eric Cartman.

"The black kid is Token. He's rich. That brunette in red is Clyde. Dumb as a stump, but nice. That blonde girl is Bebe, and Wendy is the girl next to her. Almost all the girls are nice, so of you have to you can talk to them." As he spoke he pointed at the various children around the room.

"You should stay away from Cartman and his gang whenever possible, but mainly just avoid Cartman. The others are okay on their own" He looked at the group that I had been talking to not long ago.

It appeared that Cartman and Kyle were still fighting and that Kenny was trying to stop them. The other boy was staring at the girl Craig said was named Wendy.

"O-O-Okay" I Mumbled.

"You stutter a lot." Craig said. Mostly just to point it out.

"Y-y-y-yeah. I guess" I hate when I stutter a lot. He probably had changed his mind right then, he didn't want to be my friend! I knew it was too good to be true!

"Cool." He said. The extreme even-ness of his voice almost bugged me. I wished for him to show emotion. Just a little?

"No one ever said t-that before" I was shocked he thought it was cool I stuttered.

"Really? Well they're all asswholes" Craig said it without thinking twice. I smiled.

"Thanks"

"No Problem Tweekers" I don't know where the hell that name came from, but I kind of liked it.

After a fullday of playing with my new Best friend, I decided i'd look at the clock. It said 2:34. My mom was supposed to take me home at 2:30! I started to panic a little bit.

"MY MOM'S LATE!" I ran around screaming. Craig stared at me like I was crazy. I stopped almost immediately.

"Is that her?" he pointed towards the door, where my mom stood smiling.

"Yes! Thanks Craig!" I said and ran up to him to say good-bye. He hugged me. My insides, as well as my mouth, smiled.

"Bye Tweekers" He said and smirked. YES! Something besides a frown! I felt so accomplished for making his face change.

I ran to my mom and she hugged me.

"How'd your first day go?" She said encouragingly.

"Great!" I said with a little jump. But it was one I controlled! She grabbed my hand and we started to walk out the various doors.

"Did you make a new friend?" She must have seen me with Craig.

"Yes! He's my new best friend! His name is Craig!" I said excitedly when she placed me into my seat in the car.

"That's great Hon" she said and got into her side of the car.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!"


End file.
